


Walking In a Winter Wonderland

by HaywoodYouLikeSomeTea



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Mistletoe, Returning Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 06:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17177315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaywoodYouLikeSomeTea/pseuds/HaywoodYouLikeSomeTea
Summary: The paladins of Voltron return to Earth after defeating the Galra Empire just in time for Christmas.How are each of them feeling on their return?Lance and Keith have a bonding moment.





	Walking In a Winter Wonderland

'Sleigh bells ring, are you listening  
In the lane, snow is glistening'

Now that the Galra Empire was finished and the paladins of Voltron had assisted every affected planet back to its old ways, the paladins returned to Earth. The repairs to the universe had taken a while, but it was worth it as everyone was safe and Earth was included in trading throughout the galaxy. 

Allura and Coran had also finished political talks with the leaders of Earth and had been told to land the castle and celebrate Christmas with the humans.

Honestly, it was quite the sight, thought Lance. Seeing the castle decked out in garlands and tinsel was amazing, each person had even dressed up a bit! 

Allura was awfully confused by the whole concept of Christmas, she couldn't understand whether it was a religious event or a public event and in reality Lance couldn't explain either. She had on a beautiful red dress with white fluff along the hem, Rommel had decided that the two of them should match which left her wearing a green dress with white fluff. Allura also had her hair chopped to just below her chin with two longer pieces on either side of her face that she had braided with red ribbon. 

The first thing Pidge did after coming home was run over to her mum, the second thing was to get a haircut. Her reasoning was "There's a big difference in using kitchen scissors to get a masculine haircut than there is going to a hairdresser." She had gotten an undercut with three striped shaved into her sideburns in order to represent her three family members, her brother had cried when she'd told him. She'd dressed simply, a Christmas jumper with 'I'm on santas naughty list' on it as well as a shirt underneath and a pair of jeans that were cuffed at the bottom. 

Hunk was so excited to be back with his two moms that as soon as he'd seen them he had squished the living daylight out of them from excitement. His clothes were normal but had taken it upon himself to wear the funniest hat he could. He had a turkey hat. A turkey, as a hat. A HAT THAT LOOKED LIKE A TURKEY! The man was a genius. 

Shiro cried when they landed, he hadn't stood on Earth soil in years. If you counted the few seconds when Keith and Lance dragged him out of the escape pod then it had been around 5 years, although he couldn't really tell what with him being 'dead' for some of it. Lance knew that things were still hazy for him. He and Adam had both dressed up with elves, however, the two had avoided the long ears due to not wanting to offend the Alteans there. 

Coran, after learning about Santa had decided that he was, in fact, Santa and had gone out of his way to buy the best costume that he could find. He found teh tradition of gift giving very interesting, the fact that a man broke into your house to leave gifts was amazing. 

And then there was Keith. 

"Hey man, why aren't you dressed up?" Lance had found Keith sat on his own with the lions, he was in his usual clothes and had absolutely no happiness on his face. "You ok?"

Keith sighed, "I... uh, my dad and I never celebrated Christmas... And I've been without him for so long that, I guess before now I forgot about it?" He was leaning against the red lion's paws, legs bent and tucked under himself. Despite being one of the oldest paladins, Keith looked so young right now. "I was hoping that my mom was gonna come and celebrate here, but her and Kolivan had business. Besides, I don't think I explained Christmas well enough to her anyway."

Lance felt bad, but just before he was going to voice his opinion Kosmo came bounding towards them with a ball in his mouth. Keith laughed, "Least I got you, buddy." He put his hand out to get the ball back before throwing it straight back out and leaning his head back.

The sight gave Lance chills, since Keith had discovered his Galra blood and connected with his sword more of his Galra instincts had emerged. The connection also seemed to affect his biology as his hair became tinted purple and grew significantly in length, his new purple locks were now reaching his elbows and was tied tightly in a Marmoran braid. His right eye had become a gorgeous shade of gold while his left remained a grey purple. Keith clasped his hands together in a way that Lance could see that his nails had sharpened, Lance knew it was bad to be staring at a time like this but he couldn't help thinking about how his hands could feel in Keiths hair and how Keiths nails would feel on his neck. All these little things that Lance had noticed caused a blush to fall on his cheeks. Keith had been helping with the Blade for a year and this was one of the first times he'd seen Lance in person for almost the same amount of time. 

It was a lot to take in. Apparently, a year in Galra biology was a lot longer than human because so many changes had happened to Keith in the time they were apart that Lance felt it was the first time he had ever seen him. He was captivated. 

Keith looked over, "Lance? Are you ok?" His eyebrows bunched together, clearly confused as to why Lance had been staring at him for a few minutes. 

Lance just got redder, "I, uh... haven't seen you in a while." Keith stood up, "Oh you grew as well..." It was too much. The height, the hair, the Keith... Gosh, Lance had always been attracted to him but now... Lance needs to jump in the pool to cool off and he's sure steam would come off. 

Keith tilted his head, TILTED HIS HEAD. "Oh, yeah I guess I changed a bit. Haven't really noticed it myself since everything's been so busy." Keith raised an arm up to rub at his neck while the other played with the braid along his back. Something Lance hadn't expected was that apparently, Galras could blush, and they blushed purple. If this wasn't amazing already. 

"It's good! You're good! Oh, you're good. I, uh, missed you. You know, you always have a place here with us. Really, all of us. You can come to spend the holidays with any of us if you want to. My family has such a big Christmas and they're dying to meet you, not that you have to! I mean, only if you want to..." And of course, ever the smooth guy Lance is. 

Keith giggled, honest to god giggled, and walked towards Lance. Kosmo suddenly appeared at his side. The red paladin raised his hand to Lance's cheek and slowly leaned down to place a peck on the side of his lips. The two men blushed before Keith moved next to Lance's ear and whispered, "Mistletoe. Let's head back for Hunk's dinner."

 

'We'll frolic and play, the Eskimo way  
Walking in a winter wonderland'


End file.
